


May the dread wolf catch my scent.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Eirwen-Onyx reflects on her relationship with Solas, knowing what she knows.(spoilers for trespasser)
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 3





	May the dread wolf catch my scent.

"Inquisitor...are you okay?" Cassandra approaches Eirwen-Onyx as she sits alone in the skyhold gardens

Eirwen-Onyx hadn't heard the seeker approach, she was too focused on the way the flowers blew in the light breeze, she now more than ever wished she was with her clan.

Would they still accept her? Would they take her back without her Vallaslin, Could she go back knowing what Solas told her about them not being a tribute to the Gods but slave markings?

Her heart felt heavy...Solas.

"Thank you Casandra..I am quite alright."

Cassandra knew this wasn't so, ever since the meeting with the Exalted Council she had been far more secluded, And truth be told, she worried about the younger woman, worried about how she was dealing with everything.

"My friend...you and I both know I am too stubborn to believe you." She sits on the stone bench next to Eirwen-Onyx. "To have ones faith completely turned on its head...I know what that feels like."

Of course Cassandra knew about Solas, she didn't quite understand how the arrogant mage was actually eleven being named fen'harel, but after corypheus, she would believe anything.

"A God..." Eirwen-Onyx sighs "A God who seeks to end the world...a very powerful mage.." She turns to Cassandra and chuckles, but it isn't out of humour "I am starting to feel like we've done this before."

Cassandra nods "And we beat him...we can do it again."

"Can we?" Eirwen-Onyx remembered the tales of the dread wolf, of how he tricked the other Gods, of how he sealed them away for ever and thus, lead to the down fall of the elves. "Fen'harel...that name used to scare me as a child, The keeper would scold us, telling us not to wander the woods at nightfall, lest the dread wolf catch our scent."

She pauses, remembering how she would ignore the warnings and go to the woods in the dark of night, looking up at the night sky. 

"It seems he did anyway.." She smiles sadly, looking into her lap, where the one hand is resting in her lap.

"Then perhaps if anyone can convince him not to go through with insane scheme it is you." Cassandra reaches out and takes her hand "You of all people, you brought the inquisition together, you have made us the Divines personal army, Have no fear...when Solas comes, if we need to, we will fight."


End file.
